Total Pokemon Island
by MonsterEmporer
Summary: 25 contestants will have to endure insanely difficult challenges created by host Mew and co-host Meloetta in order to wine 50,000,000
1. Meeting Mew and Meloetta

A view of a massive island is up ahead.

-**00000000000-**

At a campfire near a dock a small pink feline creature Floats above the ground. Next to him is A creature wearing a skirt with green hair that has musical notes ornaments in it. " Hello folks my name is Mew." Mew said, " And I'm his super attractive co-host Meloetta and welcome to Total Pokémon Island!" she said, "Now you maybe saying to yourself: this just sounds like all they other TPL, but...", " FOURTH WALL!" shouted a coffin like creature said before mew picked up a remote, pressing a button causing an explosion sending the coffin to who knows where. " Now as I was saying, but in this one all the challenges are amped up to insane difficultly causing the vic-contestants mental, physical and emotional distress. And yes this is all legal, well most of it is. Now what is the prize for enduring all this, you may ask? well I'll let meloetta tell you." Mew said, " Well the winning contestant not only will get 50,000,000 dollar, but as well as a life time supply of rare candy!" she said. " Now all we had a list of contestant ready, but thanks to my hormonal co-host who ripped them up during a tantrum." Mew said while angrily glaring at meloetta, " I said I was sorry, Jeez!" Meloetta shouted, " Anyway, we would like you the veiwers at home to create some contestants for us. here is the document down below, and will see you next when we meet our 25 contestants!" Mew said.

Contestant document:

Name:

Species:

Type:

Moves:

Description:

Personality:

Well I hope you guys will come up with really great contestants for mew and meloetta to torture. One rule is it has to be it's final or middle evolution. Also keep in mind there will be swearing(Even if censored) and sexual content. So be mature while reading and make sure your 5 year old sister or brother doesn't read this with you. Now I would like to thank DarkArcaine33 and Volcora(is that how you spell it?) for inspiring me to do this. On a final note I will only accept 21 of all the contestants you come up with. Why? Because I already have four ideas for contestants already. Now I will not describe any sexual content like sex in great detail for anyone because 1.) they images it creates could scare some people and 2.) I am writing this for the average fanfiction reader who enjoys reading these thing that could have been, NOT for the perverted dweebs whose only reason for being on this site to read and write about characters having sex. And if you were thinking I'm very racist I AM NOT. You will not see any racist joke in this story at all. Well see you all later!


	2. Introductions Part 1

"Hello everyone and welcome to our first episode of Total Pokémon Island!" exclaimed a small, pink feline creature, "I'm your spectacular, amazing, handsome host Mew." The psychic type said. ' And I'm his super attractive co-host Meloetta" she said seductively. "More like super diva." Mew muttered. " What was that?" meloetta said, " N-n-nothing, nothing at all," mew studderd, " now how about we go down to the docks to greet the contestants?" mew said, " I completely agree with you Mew, for once." meloetta said before she and mew teleported to the docks.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Mew and meloetta are standing at dock facing towards the ocean as a wailord approached the dock. " Here are first two contestants Jason and... humprh, Munch, he, he ,he." Mew said trying to hide a smile. " Hello I'm munch and I hope I'll be able to make some new friends while I'm here." Munch said with a pleased expression on his face. Jason just stood there quietly with a curious expression while looking around. " Hey munch what's wrong with your friend over there is he mute or something?" meloetta asked, " Oh no he doesn't talk very much and when he does it is only to me." munch replied. " Good for him now you and him stand over by that rock over there." mew said as munch and Jason did as they were instructed. " Now here are next two contestants Ava and Nala!" Meloetta said as a ninjask and a shedinja got off the wailord to greet the hosts. " Hello there I'm very excited to be here and I'm goiing to try to win this" Ava said excitedly. "I wouldn't say tat around the others cause they might vote you off first." Meloetta replied harshly, "Okay?" Ava replied confused and went to stand by the others. " The chances of this being anything but painful is extremely high." Nala said without any emotion. " That B***H is probably going to be the first one off don't you think mew?" meloetta whispered to mew. " No F*****G duh." mew whispered back. " Now since the author is F*****G lazy as all H**L..." Mew said before being cut off by, "FOURTH WALL" Egridos shouted. " How the flying F**K did you get back on this D**N you son of a B***H I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mew shouted Earning gasp form everyone including meloetta and edigros. Mew than picked up the same remote from before and used it to blow up a mine that was underneath edigros to once again send him to who knows where. " Now as I was saying since the author is a lazy F**K we're going to have the next wailord bring 6 contestant instead of 2." Mew finished as meloetta approached him, " After all this you want go back to our trailer and have some 'fun time'?" meloetta whispered to mew "Whats with all of the sexual attraction towards me all of a sudden?" Mew whispered back. " I like a man who fights back." meoletta replied. Soon a wailord appeared with the next six contestants on its back. :"Everyone welcome Shizuo, Milly, Caster, Sly, Link and Kikyo." Mew said as a snorlax, a floazel, a caturane, as a salabye, a servine and a mawile walked up to mew and meloetta. " Hello everyone and I'd like to welcome you to..." meoletta started before mew cut her out by saying, "Skip the hellos and just stand with the others now because we just ran out of time!", "WHAT!?", "Yepnow see you next time when the other contestants arrive and we get to our first challenge" Mew shouted.

Sorry about the ending it's really late where I'm so join us next time when well meet the rest of the contestant!


End file.
